edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed
Ed is the workhorse of the group. He is known to laugh a lot, and he is happy most of the time. His mind is a subculture grab bag full of comics and monster movies, which he often confuses with reality. Ed is utterly at the mercy of his tyrannical younger sister Sarah, whom he cares for deeply, and is an easy target for her manipulations. Much like the other characters in the show, he possesses superhuman strength, though this is a part of his biology, while the other characters can only utilize it when they are angry. Though Ed often follows along with Eddy's plans regardless of how evil they are, this seems to mainly be due to his stupidity; Ed does seem to have his own morals, and, unlike Eddy, will not choose jawbreakers or anything else over his friends. Personality* Ed is just your average slow-witted, one-thought-at-a-time, annoying tag-along buddy type, who needs the occasional reminder of just what soap and water are for. His is very clumsy and has the a poor attention span but has a heart of solid gold. Despite Sarah's blackmailing and tantrums, Ed really does care for his stroppy little sibling and he gets genuinely upset if anything comes between him and his brotherly duties, even Edd and Eddy. Nonetheless, Ed is extremely loyal and will go to extraordinary lengths to try and please his buddies, even using his mom's kitchen appliances if it will ensure the success of a scam. He's even willing to trust Eddy to completely re-model his scruff bag image - turning him from the most appealing object to the neighborhood flies for miles around into a slick n snappy ultra-cool dude good enough to fool Nazz and even win Kevin's respect. It comes as no surprise however to find that under the new slick surface the old Ed is just waiting to burst forth again. It's just a question of time. Ed also has a strange knack of saying just the right thing at an opportune moment - usually quite unintentionally and just as likely to turn a bad situation into a winner as vice-versa; but on the other hand he's more likely to spout complete nonsense "I wish I had 4 stomachs" or even the odd occasional Pig Latin! Ed's also inventive although not in Edd's logical way - artistic Ed loves building models, cooking up weird new fads, role-playing his favorite monsters and forging parental sticky notes. All credit goes to Edtropolis.com ED & THOSE MOVIES Ed is partial to the finer things in life, in particular he has a passion for the kind of strange and tacky B-movies. In homage to all these glorious cinematic feasts Ed's basement bedroom walls (the only part of his room not strewn with toys, models and leftover food) are plastered with posters - "Space Clam", "Gore-Fest," "Liver & Onions" & "It Came from France" - while his head is a veritable archive stuffed with references to many others. Ed's conversation is liberally peppered with references to and from his favorite movies and they have a habit of encroaching upon his everyday activities with Edd n Eddy when the slightest thing can jog his memory and spark off a memory from "I was a Teenage Appetizer from the Planet Sushi" or "Space Leech IV" which Ed is convinced is relevant to what the Eds are going through right now! Ed's rather prone to letting these monster movies take him over, any excuse to be a brainless Cyclops or be preyed upon by robot bounty hunters is enough to keep him happy for hours and hours! And of course he also likes comic books that ooze action - Slug-U-la magazine is his favourite, although No Body Man, Evil Tim, Zorba, Brain Eater, and Marlene of the Deep have all found their way into his collection as well. Ed's vast stores of sci-fi arcana have boosted him into the limelight on a number of occasions. In the episode "Dawn of the Eds", he lead the gang as he and his buddies acted out the movie, "Robot Rebel Ranch". His Evil Tim comic provides a rather iffy blueprint for a "truly unique" scam in the episode "It Came from Outer Ed". In the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still," Ed's inner monster is set loose to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting cul-de-sac - careful with those Chunky Puffs. ED & BUTTERED TOAST/GRAVY ''' Along with his movies, Ed is also motivated by food and in large quantities please. Any food will do, he's not fussy, and in a pinch less conventional items work just as well - a camcorder, a brick, a jujube-covered log, and even his mattress have all found their way into his belly at one time or another and you get the feeling that no matter how many "little talks" Double D has with him about the dangers of overtaxing his digestive system he'll never change his grazing ways. His favourite food is gravy, to the point of having an entire bathtub filled with it (though he is not seen bathing in it). According to Ed philosophy everything from the meaning of life to the origins of the universe amount to gravy and even being plastered with gallons of anti-itch cold cream is enough to keep him happily burbling his "ahhh gravy!" mantra. In the absence of gravy then of course there is always the standby of buttered toast, which he seems to think about it almost as much as gravy! Ed's dreams come true when he IS buttered toast in the episode "O-Ed Eleven" – being his favorite toasty treat seems almost as much fun as being a monster, and Ed plays either role with equal aplomb and not just a little bit of ruckus-raising. '''ED & CHICKENS Ed adores Chickens, as they're soft and fluffy and they don't get mad like Eddy does when you pick them up and run with them. Ed's chicken-frenzy kicked off in the show's first season and it's now well and truly established – hardly a day goes by when Ed doesn't hug a chicken, dive straight into a chicken stampede, or even give them snorkeling lessons to help them be the best chickens they can possibly be. Such is Ed's desire for his own feathered fowl that he's even prepared to smuggle them out of Rolf's yard up his coat or in his mouth. BAD FOR ED! Despite his love for all things occult and gross there are still things that scare Ed. Such as Sarah, child of the netherworld and certainly #1 on Ed's list of people who can cast him down from his happy place. But Sarah's not the only one on that list for Ed's subconscious is a scary place indeed and at the drop of a paddle-ball even harmless little Jonny can become an object of indescribable terror. He openly fears wigs, broccoli, soap and deodorant. Curious Ed Quirks* There are lots of funny little things about Ed that endear him to his fans. Listed below are just a few of them. WHERE DID THAT HAIR COME FROM? As we all know big Ed has a short bristly buzz-cut topknot - which is why Eddy calls him "burrhead" - so just where did he get all that luxuriant growth that Double D centre-parted to make the cool Ed in "Over Your Ed" or to make a more respectable and upstanding employee in "Will Work for Ed" Did Ed eat his crusts and veggies to make his hair grow faster for those episodes, or was it there all along, perhaps growing inwards towards his brain or even tucked safely away behind the protective barrier of one gynormous monobrow? And speaking of which… ED HAS ONLY ONE EYEBROW! In the best cartoon tradition Ed's eyebrows - like Eddy's - are not always attached to his head especially when surprised or when ripped off by a paranoid and suspicious Eddy - but hang about, did I say 'eyebrows' as in plural? Oops, Ed just has that one single eyebrow, which comes in handier than you might expect – Eddy uses it as a convenient handle by which to tote his lumpy pal around the cul-de-sac, Ed can walk on it in a pinch, and of course he needs it to make those funny faces! Perhaps the occasional trim is in order from to keep it from spreading all over his body, but on the whole having just one eyebrow is good for Ed indeed. It's even the source of one of Eddy's favorite nicknames for his pal -"Monobrow," of course, but hey, wait a minute, Rolf only has one eyebrow too - freaky stuff - bet Eddy wouldn't dare call Rolf names! ED IS IMPERVIOUS TO PAIN! Okay yes, he's a cartoon character but all the same he's unusually resilient compared to the other Eds. Ed gets himself thrown out of the tree house countless times, squashed flat by a runaway steamroller, sent into orbit, smashed through fences and mauled by the Kankers to name just a few of the fates that befall him. Eddy and Double D weep and wail where as Ed just thinks it's funny! Tough guy, huh? ED, MASTER OF REALITY! Even within the relaxed natural laws that govern the cartoon world Ed seems to have carved out his own little niche where he alone decides just what can happen, like it or not. Eddy may be constantly battling reality in his never-ending struggle to improve his financial and social status, and Double D might do his best to scrupulously uphold the rules and live within the established boundaries of the cartoon universe, but Ed is more than happy to coexist alongside reality and to take those "rules" as mere recommendations when the mood suits him. Thus Double D suddenly has a rewind button when Ed thinks he just might have actually said something important for a change, and Eddy makes a fine helicopter indeed when there are rogue balloons on the loose – perhaps being utterly oblivious to the way things ought to work is what gives Ed that free license to make it up as he goes along? ED IS SOMETIMES INTELLIGENT! And we don't just mean with the assistance of any supernatural boomerjiggers, either! Yes okay so it doesn't happen very often but Ed doesn't always play the role of the 'lump with 2 brain cells' - although it has to be said that's probably his forte! S2's 'High Heeled Ed' saw a rare flash of a short-lived intelligent Ed and S4's "Thick as an Ed" has him holding his own against Double D's demand that he purge himself of his pungent good luck charms – he may not have his brainy little pal's knack for rapid-firing those alliterative zingers but he knows what gets Edd's goat and he's not afraid to use it if it means he gets to keep his coat of cantankerous Camembert! And despite what Eddy may think Ed's head is not just one big vacant space – maybe it's not filled with the kind of information that could help Eddy's scams but you can't deny it takes a special type of brain to house all those monster movie references and the most detailed catalog of toys this side of Hamleys – from 1/32 scale orbital planet retractor #2 model rockets, to anti-gravity despeckelizers capable of repixeling any lock's hot and cold tumblers. Don't forget that Ed once built a giant working elevator to the moon, if it's cool and obscure it's probably up there in Ed's head somewhere. In "A Boy and His Ed" Ed said something about owning a laser that can unlock anything. At the end of the day though Ed's at his most natural being himself, the laid back and dumbed-down but now and then shedding that little beam of light that turns the plot around, maybe he's just kidding us and really has an IQ of 180! ED IS AN ARTIST! Eddy may be the idea man of the outfit and Double D's got that brainiac slot all locked up, but when the Eds need something of a more artistic nature – from hand-drawn portraits to a good snake tattoo, a box of 100% curse-free Ed-flakes or even some expertly-forged sticky notes, it's the Great Lumpy One they turn to! And his baby sister is no slouch, either, if the hand-drawn Eddy animation in her diary is any indication – maybe it runs in the family! Ed's cultural "gifts" sometimes extend beyond the realm of visual arts, too – he proves he's got the soul of a dancer, albeit an Old World dancer, with his masterful participation in Rolf's That's My Horse dance – and who else but Chef Ed could man the kitchen at Ponce de la Ed? Well, okay, maybe he should stick with the visual arts after all. Do we have a budding comic book artist in our midst, or perhaps even the next Rembrant, da Vinci, or – dare we say it – even Antonucci? Only time will tell! ED IS THE PERFECT ACCOMPLICE! Ed may be as sweet-natured as they come but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy a good joke now and then, even at the expense of his best pals Eddy and Double D. Trusting Double D doesn't stand a chance against Ed's letter-perfect sticky note forgeries or his not-quite-so-perfect doctor impersonation when Eddy recruits him in his latest ploy to pull the, er, sock over their gullible buddy's eyes, but Ed's just as happy to lend Double D some much-needed brawn when it's payback time for Eddy after an afternoon of wedgies or when their loudmouthed little pal proves too stubborn to hop in the tub or cough up a certain ticking time-bomb of a diary. It's all in good fun, though, and no matter how many low-down tricks Ed helps his pals play on each other you just know he'll be there with a helping hand and asphyxiating bear hug any time Edd or Eddy truly needs one (or even when they don't!) ED SLEEPWALKS! It seemed like a one-time occurrence when Ed consumed all the food within a five-block radius of his house in S1, but by S4 he's still at it and his nocturnal meanderings cause trouble not just for himself and his pals but for all of Peach Creek when he unknowingly walks off with a certain ship inna bottle that just so happens to belong to the Kankers. Maybe a few sessions with Double D and his hypnotizing wheel could cure the big guy of his odd ways before he brings about still more dire destruction to the once-peaceful cul-de-sac – come to think of it, maybe Eddy could convince the others to pitch in a buck or two towards finding a cure, there's BOUND to be a cash cow in there somewhere! ED HAS ALLERGIES! Dandelions, bunnies, butterscotch, and even eels can send the big guy into mild allergic reaction – excuse me, did we say mild? No mere hives or sniffy nose would EVER do for someone like Ed, oh no - when he has an allergy you KNOW it! When faced with an allergen Ed's far more likely to sneeze his pals right through locked doors, to blow up to blimp-like proportions, or even to mutate into an itchy-scaled fish-boy much to Edd and Eddy's extreme horror! So is Ed a medical marvel or just a poster child for the importance of early allergy testing? Maybe a little of both – let's just hope he never develops an allergy to dirt or chickens! ED & MAY KANKER?! In line with the other 2 Eds, Ed himself is likely to run a mile at the nearest whiff of Kanker sister, especially May who thinks they're a match made in heaven. But contrary to the other two, Ed has shown that there is a possible ray of romantic light there, and it must be said that maybe this couple of lovebirds could be good together, after all Ed wasn't very disturbed after the 'Avast Ye Eds' kissing scene, oh no - he was laughing - and the 'footsies' scene in S2 only drew a laughing 'clammy' from him. Well, well, well. Oh and apparently Ed and May have things in common too - smelly feet and BIG appetites! On the other hand Ed was certainly less than enraptured with May's loving attention in S4's "Ed Overboard," but who can blame him – hanging upside-down from a tree while your paramour draws all over you probably doesn't make for the most romantic of dates in anybody's book! So will they ever be together? Perhaps, perhaps not but certainly yes in fan pictures and artwork, in the show only time will tell. Lifestyle Ed is by far the most physically repulsive character on the show. Much to the dismay of germaphobic Edd, he has poor personal hygiene, even to the point of being terrified of soap. He loves buttered toast, horror movies and comic books, gravy, pudding skin and animals, especially chickens. And on an added note his favorite food is buttered toast with gravy. His room is in the basement and it seems like he never cleans it. He has very poor grades and is Eddy's 'guinea pig'. He also seems to hate vegetables, especially broccoli, and runs away from it. All credit goes to Edtropolis.com Allergies In the show Ed has shown many allergic reactions. This could also mark that Ed probably has a genetic disorder. *'Bunnies': In the episode "Flea-Bitten Ed", Ed had an allergy to bunnies (his first allergy). When he plays with or even goes near a rabbit he starts sneezing and eventually his whole body bloats like a hot air balloon and grows purple warts. *'Eels': His second allergy was in the episode "Dueling Eds". After Rolf defeats Eddy to a duel, he shares the Eels of Forgiveness with the Eds. Ed begins to itch and then turns into a fish, scaring the heck out of his two companions. *'Butterscotch Pudding': In the episode "All Eds Are Off", Ed thought butterscotch pudding was gravy, but ate the pudding and his head and lips bloated. *'Dandelions': In the episode "Honor Thy Ed", Ed kept sneezing and told Eddy it was because of the dandelions. *'Cats': Ed may also be allergic to cats as he once mentioned that his aunt's cat makes him sneeze. Old Ed Old Ed still wears the same clothes and still has a low IQ but he has grown a long white beard, has to walk with crutches, and suffers from a uncontrollable colon. It is shown in a deleted scene of the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It" that he is married to Old May. He has a long beard with a mouse trap in it, Ed is seen at this age again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when he gets zapped by the electric gum. Young Ed Young Ed does not wear the usual green jacket. He is seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed" with the red and white shirt and a diaper. He has super human strength, for he lifted Edd's House. He is also able to eat anything, including a T.V. set. He also has one strand of hair. In the episode "Dear Ed", we can see a picture of Young Ed. The only difference from the Ed in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed" is that Ed has a bow on his head, he is a baby, and he is naked. the Former is seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when he is zapped by the electric gum. Family *Father *Mother *Sarah (younger sister) *Aunt Alter Egos *Edzilla *Snuggle-me-Ed *Lothar *The Claw (spy code name) *Ed the Great (Ed's Cool Alter Ego) *Average Joe Trivia/Goofs *In the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" it is discovered that his skull is one big slab of buttered toast with two holes for eye sockets, the bottom half has a hanging corner that moves up and down when he speaks, and a slice of butter for the nose. But in the first season episode "Flea-Bitten Ed" when Double D "x-rays" him, he is shown to have a normal skull but with a bone in place where his brain should be. However, in the episode "Cool-Hand Ed", he is shown with a small brain, a spoon and a crushed soda can in his head. *In the episode "An Ed is Born," it is revealed that Ed stores a camera in his dryer. *Ed is allergic to 4 (possibly 5) things, rabbits, dandelions, eels, butterscotch pudding, and possibly cats. *Ed is afraid of heights. *He has currently made only one scam in the entire series, which really turned out to be a "curse". *He has at least four lucky charms; **Sheldon (a rotten chunk of cheese destroyed by Eddy) **Angus (an old fish) **Sheldon Jr. (a new rotten chunk of cheese) **He also has a Lucky Potato (as seen in the episode "Gimme Gimme Never Ed") *In the episode "The Luck of the Ed" it's shown that Ed's eyebrow can be easily removed. *Ed's height is tall and according to himself in the episode "Over Your Ed", he is 5' 9". *When Ed was a baby he only had one strand of hair. *It was shown in the episode "Little Ed Blue" that Ed had a dark side brought on by having a pebble in his shoe. *Ed revealed he used to have braces in the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed". *In the episode "X Marks the Ed" It was revealed that Ed is afraid of wigs. But in the episode "A Boy and His Ed" he was wearing a clown wig and he wasn't afraid. He even asked Edd if he could keep it. *In the episode "Scrambled Ed", Ed has a collection of sponges and hides them in his bathroom wall. This is also shown in Ed Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Ed has been observed to sleepwalk (and sleep-eat) multiple times in the series. *It is known that strudel gives him gas. *Ed has pet seagulls he keeps under his bed, 3 of their names are Penelope, Edmund, and Nestor. *Just like the other Eds, Ed appears in every single episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy and also has very big roles in nearly every episode. *Ed's hair is orange, as seen in the episode "Over Your Ed." *It is revealed in the episode "Smile for the Ed" that Ed's middle name is "Horace". *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: Ed is at his most dangerous when there is a pebble in his shoe. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Ed gets zapped. He goes though several "transformations" from other episodes. These include: his fish form, his young version, his old version, etc. *Ed apparently shows high proficiency in History, as he got an A on his report card in the episode "''Mission Ed-Possible''", but if you look closely there's a goof where they're both Eddy's report cards and all F's. *Ed has poor hygiene, but still has nice teeth. *In the episode "''Who's Minding the Ed?," ''it is revealed that Ed can play the flute. *The only things Ed really finds disgusting are soap and things related to love. Gallery File:Old Ed.jpg|Old Ed. Image:Classic_Ed.png|Classic Ed. Image:Ed_in_a_fridge.jpg|"I believe this belongs to you?" Image:Ed_in_panic.jpg|How'd he do that? Image:Vlcsnap-160339.png|"I am a pigeon!" Image:Ed_with_snail.jpg|"I'm so pretty, oh so pretty." Image:Ed_with_cards.jpg|"Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" Image:Ed_with_Rolf's_hair.jpg|Nice hair. Image:Excited_Ed.jpg|Ed is easily manipulated. Image:Ed_with_shoe.jpg|Kevin: See my shoe? Ed: Nice! Kevin: Tie it. Ed: Can do. Image:Angry_Ed.jpg|"BIG TROUBLEEEEEEEEE!!!" Image:By_Ed.jpg|The Boomerang's effect on Ed. He's smart!? Image:Captain_Stork.jpg|"Ed, how did you do that?" Image:Charmin'_Marvin.jpg|"Pardon me miss. I'm Charmin' Marvin." Image:Sheldon Jr.jpg|"And this is my little friend Sheldon... Jr." Image:Ed_is_crying.jpg|"She smells like cabbage and she makes me use toothpicks!" Image:Ed_is_Ed.jpg|Attack of the 50-foot TV tray Image:Eds_teacher.jpg|"Tick-tock." Image:Eyebrowless_Ed.jpg|"But Eddy, I can't make funny faces without that!" Image:Happy_Ed.jpg|"You just got yourself a detention." Image:Kitten_Ed.jpg|"I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree." Image:Lou.jpg|"Me, you and a dog named Lou." Image:Young_Ed.jpg|Aww! You look so cute! Image:Ed_is_stretching.jpg|Ed stretching up so Eddy can get a jawbreaker. Image:Ed's_practising.jpg|"Ow, my ears! They're bleeding!" Image:Whack_an_Ed.jpg|"Whack me!" Image:Vlcsnap-9093.png|Aww! Image:Dented_stopsign.jpg|"Earth is not your salad bar!" Image:Ed-Hot_dog.jpg|"Guess what time it is kids!!!!!" Image:Vlcsnap-10771.png|Technical difficulties, Please stand by. Image:Vlcsnap-1831781.png|AAH! What an Ugly Creature! Image:Ed.jpg|"Bubbly!!!" Image:Uhhh.JPG|Uhhh..... Image:Extra.JPG|"Extra, Extra!!!" Image:C.JPG|"Lookee, a "C" I see!" Image:Oh_eddy.jpg|"Oh Eddy?" Image:Ed in eddy's clothes.jpg|"I practiced!" Image:Ed's_scary_face.jpg|Ed's full of heat, so he's easy to find with heat seeking goggles. Image:Ed's_button.jpg|Ed's Old Button Image:Oops!!.jpg|"Oops, ha, ha, ha." Image:Ed_sleepwalking.jpg|Drumroll, please! Image:Ed_karate.jpg|"I am one with my shoe size, Double D." Image:Ed_drinking.jpg|UR DOIN IT RONG! Image:Elf_ed.jpg|"But Eddy, I am an elf." Image:Once_bitten_twice_ed_0001.jpg|IT HAZ A FLAVOR Image:Rambling_ed_0001.jpg|I'm Hottubin! Image:Key to my ed 19.jpg|"Pass The Mustard." Image:FISHFACE!!!!!.jpg|"Can somebody scratch my scales?" Image:Default.jpg|Ed!!!! Help!!!! Image:Rolf's_House.jpg|Hey Ed, can you let the others see? Image:Ed movie.jpg|"Movie good for Ed!" Image:MY_EARS_ARE_BROKEN!.jpg|MY EARS ARE BROKEN!!!! Image:The_ed.png|Zapity Zap Zap Image:Can_I_Keep_Him_Eddy?.jpg|Can I Keep Him Eddy? Ed_glasses.jpg|"That is right son, a mind is a terrible organ to shovel." Ed_soap.png|"SOAP!!!!!!!" File:Jim.jpg|"Oh, Jim got a haircut." File:Stinky Hat!.jpg|"Stinky Hat!" File:DO_IT_AGAIN.jpg|Ed is EddTech's product tester. (note, still working out the kinks to the Dirt-Meal 9000) File:Hooray_Ed.jpg|HOORAY! File:The_Claw.jpg|Only The Claw knows. File:Coat_Hanger_Ed.jpg|How's this for an artificial smile? File:How-to-draw-ed-from-ed-edd-n-eddy-step-6.jpg|Eddy, the colors are broken! File:Ed scream.jpg|"I AM GROUNDED!!!!" File:Ed_Hat.jpg|Huhuhu! File:Bippy.jpg|You bet your sweet bippy I did! File:Ed terminator spot.jpg|Ed's in one of his Movies! File:Ed's Gravytub.png|The Gravytub File:Turkey ed.jpg|"Stuffing Anybody?" Auuhgh.jpg|auuhgh High heeled ed 022 0001.jpg|snugle me ed See Also Ed's Lucky Charms Ed's House Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children